


Driving Away

by wematch



Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Columbia house, Driving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Andrew turns to look at him and breathes out the smoke into Neil’s face before he answers. “You’ve been looking like you’re ready to run away any second.”“I’m not going anywhere,” Neil says quietly.





	Driving Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arituzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/gifts).



As Neil enters the car and puts his seatbelt on he can’t help but remember all the times he ran away, jumping from one city to the other, always looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed. But this is different, he thinks, as he looks sideways at Andrew waiting for him to start the engine. They aren’t running away; they’re just taking a break for a few days in Columbia.They’ll be back.

He leans his head against the window and lets himself get distracted by the cars as they pass. They share a comfortable silence in the car journey and only stop for a few minutes at a gas station to fill the tank. The farther they get from Fox Tower, the more relaxed Neil begins to feel, and when they enter the house Neil feels all the tension from the new recruits and becoming captain lift from his shoulders.

Neil lets himself smile as he leans against the doorframe. He watches Andrew move around the kitchen to take out an ice cream container from the freezer and then grab a spoon from the drawer.

“Going on 173%,” Andrew says without taking his eyes of the ice cream.

Neil rolls his eyes, but stops staring. He grabs the pack of cigarettes that Andrew dropped in the counter when he entered and starts to walk towards the garden. Once he’s outside, he lights one cigarette and lays down on the grass to contemplate the night sky.

Moments later, he hears the door being opened and Andrew’s soft steps on the grass. He steals the cigarette from Neil before he lays down next to him with their shoulders and legs lightly touching.

“How did you know?” Neil asks eventually. He hadn’t realized he was so tense and worried until he got here. But Andrew of course knew what to do. He saw right through Neil and brought him away to clear his head.

“Know what?” Andrew asks back.

Neil turns to the side and watches Andrew’s cigarette burn as he inhales. “That I needed this.”

Andrew turns to look at him and breathes out the smoke into Neil’s face before he answers. “You’ve been looking like you’re ready to run away any second.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Neil says quietly. It’s the truth, but the instinct of running away will always be in the back of his head from a life on the run.

Neil looks down at where his hand is resting right next to Andrew and turns it with his palm facing up. After a moment Andrew grabs it, lacing their fingers together. When Neil looks at him and their eyes meet he squeezes his hand as a thank you. Andrew squeezes back when he breaks eye contact with Neil and turns to look at the night sky.

 


End file.
